R u mad?
by LostSymbol
Summary: Alice can not quite forget her past, therefore, being in a mental hospital, agreed to a strange experiment mysterious doctor. Meanwhile, in Rutledge bring a new patient ...
1. Chapter 1

**So, what can I say... This fic is translated from Russian site, and, if you see something wrong in the language, please, write. One time, when I was played in Alice:Madness Returns, I told to myself: "Hey, what if you can made a crossover with Lollipop Chainsaw? This will be cool".**

**Yeah, my mind is very funny guy.**

**Enjoy and let it ROCK! :3**

- Dr. Sher, wait!

To the venerable gray-haired doctor, walk through the corridors of Rutledge, ran out of breath a young nurse on the go straightens glasses.

- We have translated the newcomer! Tell me where to define it?

With condescension by looking at the guy, the man took out of his hands card of the patient.

- Hm-m ... The Department for violent patients.

After some thought, the doctor added:

- Let's take him to the house next to Liddell. He must be suitable for the experiment.

Male nurse nodded and walked toward the door marked "Department for violent patients." The doctor went to the window and looked at the green garden, in which the patients were walking slowly. At the spring, the grass wet with dew-haired girl sitting in a white, quietly muttering something under her breath. The doctor smiled.

"Do not worry, Alice, soon you will leave this place."

_Apocalyptica - Enter Sandman_

In a dark room came a young nurse. A patient in a straitjacket, head down, sitting on a bench right in front of the entrance. Male nurse closed the door and sat down on the side of the bed, pulling a small notebook.

- So, what is your name?

The patient turned his head slightly and smiled nervously.

- Sounds like you don't know.

- The question is, you know it is you.

- Next question, please.

- How old are you?

The patient twitched. In the room includes two burly guys who are ready, if anything, to subdue the patient.

- Eighteen.

- No.

Abruptly turned his head, stared patient look pale-blue eyes impassive in the face of a medic. He only gave up:

- You are nineteen. The next question ...

The patient, gasp, put his hand to his head. How could he forget his own birthday?

- Where are you from?

- San Romero, USA.

- Why are you here?

- I don't know.

- Do you want to know?

The patient rolled his eyes and turned away, leaving:

- I don't care about your fucking philosophy, tell me why I'm here and when I was released. If released.

- Well ... You shot a couple of days ago. Doctors fear that in your head still have pellets, so until the doctor finds your madness (or normality), you still wait here in the clinic Rutledge, England, London.

The patient shook his head from side to side and looked at the nurse.

- That can not be. I sleep, right?

- No. You may have suggest a split personality and mania.

Male nurse leaned closer and spoke quickly:

- With such a diagnosis you can stay here for a long time, maybe even forever. Dr. Scher wants to spend another experiment requires only the consent of patients. One of them has already made his own.

- What are you going to do?

- You will be mesmerized and placed with the other patient in the alleged "Wonderland", where it try to identify the cause of disease. At the end of the experiment, you will gain a much better chance to leave.

- Is it safe?

Orderly phlegmatic shrug.

- In your place I would have thought, as soon as possible to hit the road from this place. - Looking at the door, nurse hinted. - Punitive psychiatry is still around.

The patient is nervous. Gray walls Chamber - what freedom for his claustrophobic!

- Well, I agree.

The orderly smiled slyly and something called the shots burly guys came out of the room. The patient was taken out of the room and was taken to the office of Dr. Sher, where he was waiting for the second participant of a strange experiment.

Middle luxurious study of the mysterious Dr. Sher were two couches headboards to each other. One of them lay a young girl that talked to the venerable doctor, gleaming glasses round glasses. Lying only person hoarsely answered saying something, remaining motionless. By medic approached another doctor, a tall, blue-eyed brunette whose face seemed to be frozen forever cheerful smile.

- Dr. Emmanuel Mort your service. Dr. Bumbi and I will carry this unusual, ha ha, experiment. And you, as I understand it, our guinea ...

Mort walked around the patient, closely examining all sides and muttering some remarks. When finished, Emmanuel again smiled and led to the patient's couch. When the final preparations were made, came into the office the doctor Sher, gray-haired man with piercing brown eyes, immediately flocked to the patients.

- Can begin.

Mort turned to his patient and said softly, without ceasing to smile:

- Watching the little key.

A small silver key wobbled before the eyes of the patient, in synchronism with the rusty old key to Dr. Bumbi's girl. Gradually, darkness covered the patients.

Slurred speech.

- Lizzie?

Luster points. The sound of breaking glass. Crackling an illuminated furniture. Fire.

Black shadow on the window. Dean. Window. Shattered pieces. Pain. Fall. Snow. Cold. Fever.

House! Fire! Parents! Lizzie!

Silence. People. Help. No. No parents. No Lizzy. No mind ...

Hallucinations. Notebook. Tablets.

Hall. Blonde. Laugh. Guitar.

Gun. Room.

Shot. The darkness.

Light. Pain. Scream. Hospital. Oblivion.

"Welcome home."

**What do you think? Reviews, please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the next chapter. Welcome to Wonderland, everybody, and let's see, what the hell is going on.**

**Enjoy and let it ROCK! :3**

* * *

- Oh, you again. I already thought you're dead. How do you feel after the death, eh?

On the hill, covered with soft grass, sat regally-sphinx cat with black patterns on the pale skin, easy on dark eyes looking down at the man lying on the ground.

- I was hoping that you die with me.

- Too naive to be true. Get up. You have a lot of cases from the last party.

Holding his head, goth stood up and looked around. Stretched around the huge valley covered with amazing trees, between which and then scurried small, strange animals - birds with bull heads. In the pure blue sky flying a large domino. The air was filled with sugary flavors of big local flowers.

- Wow ... What the hell is that place?

The cat looked stolidly and stated:

- Vale of Tears in Wonderland.

Goth looked at the animal.

- You're kidding. As I recall, I didn't follow the white rabbit and don't fall in the hole.

- Pf. Even your name you can hardly recall, not to mention the actions. By the way, look at this.  
The guy turned around. Landed close to the ground that same young girl that was involved in a bizarre experiment. She looked quite different: a dark blue dress with a white apron, blood-stained, striped stockings and black high boots. On the shoulder of the guy in black smoke the cat moved, sitting comfortably, said:

- She is the mistress of the place. However, - the cat sniffed. - There is clearly something wrong. And what, you seem to be and dig.

- We?

- What do you think? Come on until she's gone!  
Trying not to make a noise, a man crept through the trees a little closer to the girl. She was talking with a huge thin gray cat with muzzles of which did not leave a strange smile. Seeing a man, he smiled (?) and said:

- It seems that this time you do not stay alone.

She turned and looked up with wide green eyes on the tall figure in black.

- Well, hello.

- Who are you? I do not remember seeing you here.

- Well... My name is Swan. And yours, I suppose, Alice?

The girl stepped back, took out of his pocket apron large kitchen knife and pointed it at the guy taken aback.

- I do not know, what are you and how do you know my name, but consider: I can protect myself.

- Oh-oh-oh, come on! I'm not going to attack you. You see - he showed a girl his own hands. - I'm unarmed.

Alice, keeping a wary eye on the guy, retreated a few steps back and suddenly turned away and ran off into the woods.

- Hey, wait a minute! Should I still chasing her?

Cat smiled mischievously (?), jumped to the ground and said:

- Yeah. Come on!

Swore through his teeth, he ran for the girl.

Gray cat looked indulgently on yawning cat.

- You become more bitchiness.

Cat sphinx wearily rested her head on her paws.

- It is not surprising. With such a ward I can go mad.

- It can hurt you. It is better to smoke quarrels veil of mystery.

Cheshire gave a short laugh and disappeared. After examining the surroundings of one eye, the cat sniffed and black smoke disappeared into thin air.


End file.
